Real
by N0xia
Summary: Maka should know by now that boys have hormones; so the slow uptake on why Soul is looking there leads to some embarassing consequences. SoulMaka .
1. Real

**  
Real.  
Series:** Soul Eater  
**Pairing:** Soul x Maka  
**Disclaimer:** Dya really think I could think up something like soul eater?  
**Summary:** Maka should know by now that boys have hormones; so the slow uptake on why Soul is looking _there_ leads to some embarassing consequences.

**A/N:** GO INDULGE IN SOME SOUL EATER. SPREAD THE -non existant- FANDOM. IT WIL B GD TYMZ 4 U & ME!1  
That aside. Soul x Maka. Erm yersh. Good stuff. Soul's _slightly _ooc, I guess, purely because he hasn't shown an interest in Maka like _that. _Eh.Wtf do I know? I've only seen 5 episodes so far...

* * *

**Real.**

She casually caught his gaze as she absent mindedly left her eyes to wonder around the classroom. The homeroom teacher was late, as expected, and had been for about half an hour, leaving students rowdy and annoyingly loud. She continued to focus on her partner next to her as he seemed to be fixated to something on her.

'What are you looking at Soul?'

'Maka…?' The boy in question had a stupid smile plastered across his face which reflected the expression in his eyes. He diverted his eyes from hers purposely to where he was looking. Her eyes followed his gaze, self consciously hugging her chest with her arms. She could feel her cheeks begin to burn.

'…What?!'

A smirk was her reply as the white haired boy turned back round on his seat. She pouted in annoyance at the lack of an explanation. What was with him suddenly?

He caught her attention again as he started whispering something to his egotistical friend beside him. Black Star's gaze soon fell on her and then back and forth between Soul and Maka as he listened, eventually smirking back.

_Ok seriously, what the hell is their problem?_

'What?!'

The blue haired technician felt the need to stand up whilst replying to her, just in case she couldn't see him or something.

'Well! Soul was telling me how much he likes your growth recently.' A stupid grin had now found its way onto Black Star's face aswell.  
'…growth?' She looked down to Soul who was facing away from her. Was he's going red?

'Yeah, but I mean compared to Tsubaki…' His nostrils flared as he began his demonstration.

'…huh-?' She cut short as Black Star started to weigh invisible melons with his hands. Soul barely managed to drag him back down to his seat before the meaning behind this was grasped by the girl. He hushed a 'Shut the fuck up, you moron!' to him before quickly turning to see Maka's reaction. Thank god she's slow with this kind of stuff.

Something clicked in Maka's brain that suggested that they weren't talking about her growth as a technician.

'What's that's supposed to mean-?' -.-

Ignoring her seemed appropriate.

'Personally, I don't believe Soul. I think you're faking them.'

'Faking wh-?'

'She's really not faking!' He abruptly stood up to face Black Star, now regretting saying anything to him. His desperation was definitely showing. The other boy looked at him curiously and leaned in to whisper.

'Is that so?'

'..Err…'

'You know some girls stuff their bras if they're _lacking._'

Soul looked at him in thought. The thought of Maka doing something like that suddenly made him feel weird. Black Star grinned at him.

'You wanna find out now don't you? …Wait, do you like-' He stopped as his realised the other was looking uncomfortable and slight pink.

'Well whatever go find out!'

'It doesn't matter if they aren't real… How would I find out anyways?' Before he could really take in what was going on, he found himself being turned round to face Maka. Ok, awkward. Shove, slip and fall. Soul found himself colliding neatly with his parteners chest.

'Strike! As expected of myself of course!' Black Star was obviously pleased with himself. However the same couldn't be said for Soul.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as they both turned rosy shades of red. Despite this Soul couldn't bring himself to move out of Maka's breasts; which was an unexpectedly nice place to be. She really had grown. He lost himself for a minute, taking the time the inhale her sweet smell. He felt a sensation in his own chest. Why was he enjoying this so much? Was it Maka or was it just that he was a sick pervert? He had a suspicion it was both. The gentle sigh from Soul was enough to wake Maka from her spaced out state. Turning even redder, if it was possible, she quickly shoved the boy back to the other, standing triumphantly behind him.

'…You idiot!!' She got up, brushing past the dazed 'idiot' and his blue haired friend to sit the other side of Tsubaki, who was currently trying to ignore the whole thing. What the hell was that about? She was so embarrassed she wasn't sure if she could look at Soul again. He's such an idiot just like every other man. He never took any notice of her before but now…  
Maka sighed as she realised that wasn't true. As cliché as it sounds, Soul wasn't like any other guy. He'd proved it to her enough times and the incident that had just happened wasn't going to change anything. She cleared her mind as Tsubaki turned to talk to her. A sudden thought crossed her mind. _Wait why was Soul blushing at me so much?_

'Oi, Soul! …Soul!' After a smack on the head from Black Star, Soul Eater had composed himself again. He had a feeling Maka wouldn't be talking to him for awhile.

'So?'

'…Yeah they're real.'

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Reviews or whatever _please_. Srsly. I know not many people will read/find this fic so yeah.


	2. Voices

**Voices.  
Series:** Soul Eater  
**Pairing:** Soul x Maka, (Black Star x Kid if you'd like.)  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately not mine.  
**Summary:** '_It might hurt? _What an earth were they doing together that _might hurt _if they didn't _use one_…at night, in store cupboard? A wheel in Maka's mind began to turn.'

**A/N:** Fwee. Gah. I'm actually giddy from the amount of positive feedback _Real_ got...and Soul Eater now has it's own section!!1 I love you people! 8D I thought lyk, I'd only get one review or something. Thanks to everyone who did and I'm very sorry if I didn't get back to you. I'll deffo reply to everyone who reviews this chappie.  
Aussi, je voudrais le remerciement 'asphodhell' et les bons gens de la France qui ont fait la critique _Real_. X3

So here's the second instalment. This was always going to be a series of related one-shots. So..yeah. It was kinda rushed and it played out better in my head. -Does not like this chapter.- I've got a good idea for the next one though. Hopefully.

* * *

**Voices.**

Her head shot up, forcing her eyes to open. Sighing at her negligence to uphold her own promise to not fall asleep, she turned her attention to Soul quickly. The moonlight streamed in from the wide window behind her; illuminating the bed she was resting her elbows on. Maka had zealously kept by Soul's side as much as she was allowed to. She knew it would look like she was there out of guilt; in way it was true. Her partner was lying in hospital, feverous and injured because of her own weakness. The pain in her chest returned expectedly as she swindled on the thoughts that had been running circuits in her mind ever since _that _day.

She slipped off of her elbows and slid a hand into the twitching one beside hers. It instinctively gasped tightly back. If the conditions were different, she would have definitely been feeling the heat at the sight in front of her. A half covered, naked Soul in bed, wet with perspiration. The way the moonlight was so elegantly defining his chest was only adding to the fantasy…if it could be called that. It wasn't something she had ever thought about before. She hadn't picked up any perverted gene from her father but seeing him presented like this; if it wasn't for the bloody scar and stitches running the entire diagonal length of his torso it'd almost be erotic to her.

What an earth was she thinking? She shook her head and blamed her fatigue for whatever images she was beginning to conjure up. This was so not the time. Maka raised her free hand to her partner's forehead; brushing his sweat sodden fringe out of his eyes. She wiggled her hand free and got up to dampen the warm flannel that had fallen from his forehead. Her joints ached slightly from sitting down for so long. The water was freezing and she took the time to freshen up herself. A mirror above the small sink portrayed an extremely groggy looking girl. Maka sighed, burying the sight away into the towel in her hands.

'This isn't the place!' The harsh voice snapped Maka into attention.

'Of course it's the right place.' A deep, smooth voice hushed sharply back. She saw the light from the hallway illuminate the gap under the door. A pair of shadows passed by quickly and she heard the click of a door opening. The voices became muffled in the next room and before she could help it she was already moving to the wall.

'Amazing…just amazing.' The person was evidently in awe at something. 'And the window is even perfectly aligned with the radiator!'

It took a moment for her to register the words before she realised the familiarity of the voices. Of course that was Kid.

'Stop admiring the radiator. _I _haven't got all night for this.' And that would be Black Star. What were they doing in a store cupboard alone at night? Some how that thought still remained completely innocent.

'Hmph. I wouldn't expect someone as unsymmetrical as you to understand just how beautiful this store cupboard is.'

The room went silent and Maka found herself straining to hear what was going on. She quickly moved closer to the wall. No good; solid brick. She very quietly tapped her knuckles along the wall. There had to be _one _weak spot. Leaning awkwardly over Soul when she arrived at the side of his bed, she knocked with a bit too much intensity. A hollow sound rang back at her in the silence and she retracted her hand back in shock. Quickly and carefully she managed to perch next to Soul's head on the bed, pressing an ear to the wall.'

'What was that?' Black Star's voice came with astounding celerity.

'…I wonder.'

'Oi, no seriously! What if someone is next door? They'll _hear_ what we're doing.' His voice was suddenly hushed and urgent. Kid continued normally.

'The medical room is next to us. Soul Eater is the only person in there and he's knocked out…as far as I know, that flat chested girl isn't in there with him-'

'What was that?!' Maka clamped a hand over her mouth as soon as she'd voiced her outraged. She hadn't said it particularly loud but in the silence it rang out like a war cry. _That O.C.D idiot._ She felt her cheeks blooming with rage and embarrassment. Her predicament was worsened when her partner started to stir. He shifted his body slightly, his head rolling onto Maka's bare knee. She was trapped. Despite her urge to now go next door she was against the chance of disturbing Soul again. Her fingers tentatively slipped through his white hair once and she shifted her weight into a better position for eavesdropping.

'What are we going to do if someone finds us?!' The paranoia in Black Star's voice was reaching tenor levels.

'No one is going to find us…and may I remind you, that if I find it before you I get to use it first.'

'Hah! It doesn't matter. If you were half as incredible as I am, you wouldn't even need one.'

'Hmm…It might hurt if you don't though.'

_It might hurt? _What an earth were they doing together that _might hurt _if they didn't _use one_…at night, in store cupboard? A wheel in Maka's mind began to turn.

'What do you mean?'

Soul let out a sigh, which made Maka jump slightly. His breath ghosted up her thigh and she flushed unwillingly. She noticed the cold wet cloth that she'd originally got up to get on the side table next to her. Wiping his face once over she folded the cloth neatly on his forehead. The cool feeling seemed to calm his erratic breathing down. Maka leaned over him to her listening spot and placed her ear to the wall again.

'…I found it!' The sound of rummaging stopped and footsteps made there way to join Black Star.

'Well obviously _I _would find it.'

'Get it out then. Let's start this.'

'Alright, calm down.' There was a faint sound of rustling. Kid gasped dramatically. What the hell had just been 'gotten out'?

'…Perfect…simply perfect!' It sounded like he was about to cry in joy.

'I'm sorry I doubted your symmetrical potential…I've never seen such perfectly rounded b-'

A foot cramp cruelly tore Maka away from the wall. She furiously rubbed it away to return to the confusing conversation next door.

'Well of course they're amazing. They're _mine._' Black Star, gloating as always. Maka practically felt his ego radiating through the walls.

'…Oi what are you doing down there?' A suspicious sucking sound caused Maka to blush.

'...Why are you kissing them?'

Maka pulled back again, this time out of shock. She held a hand to her mouth. She was hot with embarrassment. They _weren't…_were they? _Oh my god._ No, it wasn't possible…the factors seemed against her though. Out of all the possible pairings, she'd never even considered that those two… It all made sense now. The _tension _between them for starters; and all along they were…?

'Maka?' She didn't get a chance to finish her musings. She looked down at where she thought her partner's face was but was greeted by a bit of pillow and the edge of the bed. She looked _under _her, to her horror realising her crouched over position had led to Soul's head being only inches from _there._ He stared up at her and smirked a stupid grin she remembered only too well from the last 'Soul's face x Maka's breasts' incident. This really wasn't happening again was it?

'You know, I think I'm starting to like this…_these_.'

Like before, it took a while for her to snap out her mortified state as she turned even redder, which was apparently possible.

'…You idiot!!'

Trying to quickly scramble away proved more difficult than it should have been. The fact that Soul was keeping hold of her ankles whilst apologising was the only thing keeping her from running away. Struggling was a bad idea. She landed across his midriff and across _there_. It had obviously surprised Soul and his grip loosened enough for her to make a quick escape to the door.

Maka shut the door quickly behind her and slid down to the ground. She was shocked to find herself out of breath and sweating. She was more embarrassed than angry which she knew she shouldn't be. It was just Soul being an idiot…and what he said wasn't _real_ was it? Of course not. Maka tried to calm down. Her eyes shot open at the faint sound of a long sigh coming from next door. _That's it._ She ran.

* * *

Black Star sighed.

'Kid, this map is useless…you can have it, someone like me could never get hurt getting lost anyways!' He frowned at the boy who was currently kissing his feet and smacked him around the head with the paper in his hands.

'Hey, will you get off my boots already! I'll buy you a pair if you want!'

The obsessive boy rose from the ground and recomposed himself, straightening his clothes out in the process.

'Forgive me. They are impressive but they would hardly match what I'm wearing.'

'Whatever. I'm leaving; to become King before you. Ekusukariba is mine!' He raised his arms in triumph and turned to go. Kid scrutinized the map.

'Hmm. You're right. We're better off just going by the book. And it's _Excalibur_, moron.'

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that made sense. Reviews please.  
Ohs how spiffy is that reader traffic thing? Love to the USA, you guys read my stuff the most. And to random odd person in Kazakstan and Chillie. xx


End file.
